


Tea with a Remarkable Lady

by Luthienberen



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2018 [23]
Category: Agatha Christie's Marple (TV 2004), Sherlock Holmes (Rathbone films)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Watson and Holmes are exploring possible villages for retirement. In one St Mary Mead while Holmes goes off to investigate the suitability of the area to tend to bees, Watson meets a remarkable sleuth in a tearoom.





	Tea with a Remarkable Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Written for July writing prompts. Prompt No. 25 Who Let That Fat Belgian Bastard In Here? Have Holmes and/or Watson run into another detective we might know from another book/series/film.
> 
>  
> 
> **A bleated entry for the 25th Prompt! I had to pick this one up as I couldn’t resist crossing universes with Miss Marple. My favourite Miss Marple (tied with Margaret Rutherford) is Geraldine McEwan [http://agathachristie.wikia.com/wiki/Geraldine_McEwan], so this little snippet has her in mind, but feel free to imagine your Miss Marple. =^_^=**

* * *

 

 

The village of St Mary Mead was rather wonderful in Watson’s opinion. He and Holmes had been driving about the English countryside in their hired motorcar, ostensibly on holiday, but in reality searching for the perfect retirement location.

St Mary Mead, quiet and still beautiful even after the war, had succeeded in recovering. It was fascinating to see how it thrived now that rationing was finally over. The people so far had seemed resilient and determined to not let life wither away in the grey exhausting years of the war and immediate post-war period.

Watson quite liked that spirit and had remarked so to Holmes who had smiled.

His companion meanwhile was more interested in the low crime rate, (for he declared he would solve no more crimes once officially retired – Watson wished to believe him, but that was as likely as man landing on the moon tomorrow, so he reserved his expectations in that area).

Holmes was also buzzing about checking on locales for keeping bees. Since the man had popped off to wander about the countryside, a tired Watson had elected to sample the lovely tea-room not far from their bed and breakfast.

Ambling down in the warm summer sun, Watson drank in the sight of tulips and roses blooming and admiring the much-overlooked flourishing daisy and buttercup. The people were friendly, nodding to him so Watson returned the favour with a raised hat or a gentle hello.

The tea-room was very inviting with lace curtains screening the customers from the bright sunlight and the smashing smell of scones and cake wafting out. Entering the tea-room with delight, Watson’s heart sank when he saw the tables full.

“Doctor Watson!”

Startled that someone knew him Watson espied a beautiful older lady sitting by the window near the door and at a table alone. Her eyes were bright and welcoming, her voice encouraging as she said most charmingly, “Do please come and sit here. You are quite welcome.”

Being the gentleman Watson approached and doffed his hat. “Are you sure I will not be imposing Madam?”

The lady smiled and her smile was full of mischief that reminded Watson strongly of Holmes, even though the man rarely smiled liked that; rather the spirit was the same as was the sparkle in the blue eyes.

“Oh no imposition at all Doctor.”

“You have the advantage of me?”

“Miss Marple, and it is a pleasure to meet you.”

The name seemed familiar but Watson couldn’t recall straightaway why.

“My I ask how you knew who I was?”

“Well,” said Miss Marple, raising a hand to call over the serving lady. “Two fresh teas Vivienne and..?”

“Oh, the afternoon tea please, scones with jam and cream and sandwiches.”

“Ham or egg?”

“Ham thank you.”

Once Vivienne had left Miss Marple continued.

“You have an iodine stain on your forefinger and while iodine is kept in the houses of non-medical people, such a stain speaks of regular use. There is a bulge in your hat indicating a stethoscope. This mixed with your military bearing and that your handkerchief peeking from your coat pocket, has the initials ‘J.W’, suggests none other than Doctor John Watson, partner to Mr Sherlock Holmes.”

_Dear heaven, there are two – no three - of them! Sherlock, Mycroft and Miss Marple…Ah._

Of course, the amateur sleuth who had more intelligence, imagination and instinct than the entire police force his old army companion Colonel Brandon had said, after the lady had solved a mystery in connection with his family. Some sort of haunting Watson recalled.

“My dear Miss Marple, you are as astonishing in your deductions as Holmes and Colonel Brandon’s praise is well suited.”

“Colonel Brandon? Oh yes, the gentleman and the family haunting. A marvellous mystery.”

“Well, I must say that St Mary Mead is a superlative village and grows in my esteem by the hour. Your presence certainly grants it honour.”

Miss Marple laughed and her laugh was lovely and friendly. Her blue eyes were so focused when they watched him, Watson couldn’t imagine them missing anything that wouldn’t later be catalogued and either kept or discarded.

Hmmm…low crime? Watson suddenly doubted the report. As he drank his tea and ate a most scrumptious afternoon tea Watson made a decision.

While Miss Marple was a wonderful woman and obviously a formidable one, he would still persuade Holmes to seek another retirement location. If they stayed here, Holmes and Miss Marple would surely form a nefarious pact whereby a quiet retirement would be waved away and there would excuses in, “the most baffling and intriguing mystery has surfaced Watson, we really must investigate.”

Watson could accept maybe a case once every two months, but his leg wound and aching joints would balk at more frequent activity than that – and really, if he wasn’t there to supervise Holmes goodness knows what the man might do.

That and beekeeping was not a skill Watson felt he could learn without much stinging, so he rather intended to stay at a respectful distance the majority of the time, than be babysitting too frequently.

Yes, desperate times called for desperate measures.

“Holmes will be delighted to meet you Miss Marple. Could we prevail upon you to take supper with us?”

“That would be wonderful.”

“Excellent. We are staying with the Lions family.”

“I shall be there for..?”

“Six.”

“Then good day to you Doctor Watson.”

Kissing Miss Marple’s hand, Watson returned the sentiment and departed optimistically.

Suppertime ought to be ample enough time for him to dissuade Holmes before they opened up a correspondence with Miss Marple. Distance would at least prevent daily machinations.

Watson whistled cheerfully as he limped back to their bed and breakfast, relishing the sunshine, fragrance of flowers and the adventures (and peace!) awaiting them.

**Author's Note:**

> Colonel Brandon may be the descendant of a certain Brandon in Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen. However, like Francis Urquhart said in House of Cards, _“you might very possibly think that; I couldn’t possibly comment.”_
> 
> Ahem.


End file.
